


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by HotChocolate24 (Cadburytrooper96)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Newt loves getting fucked, Bottom Newt, Cumslut Newt, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme Tina, F/M, GP!, Girl Penis, Praise Kink, Sub Newt, Tina loves fucking her husband, Top Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/HotChocolate24
Summary: The first time they use a transfiguration spell, she comes in seconds. It’s not her fault, she’d felt the wet heat of his mouth and was swept up in an orgasm that had her knees buckling. Newt, the little fucker, had looked up at her with wide eyes before bursting into laughter.Tina takes her revenge out on Newt's ass, not that he's complaining. Ft. Girl peen! Tina





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pegged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609796) by Anonymous. 



The first time they use a transfiguration spell, she comes in seconds. It’s not her fault, she’d felt the wet heat of his mouth and was swept up in an orgasm that had her knees buckling. Newt, the little fucker, had looked up at her with wide eyes before bursting into laughter. 

The second time hadn’t gone that far either. Newt, having far too much fun, had teased her with his words and fingers until she was shooting thick, white stripes over his hands and her stomach.  

The third and fourth time didn’t last any longer and Tina had grown tired of her husband’s antics. It was time for revenge and she had the perfect plan to make him remember his place.  

* * *

 

“Why did we agree to come this?” Newt muttered under his breath.  

“Because we’re employees of the Ministry and really, Newt, you should make an effort to show up.” Tina whispered back. Tina had dragged him out to an office party, much to his annoyance and Newt was not a happy camper. Her hand rested on the small of his back and she gave him a small squeeze. “Come on, be a good boy and I’ll make it worth your while.” Newt let out a small whimper at her words and Tina smirked.  _He makes it too easy._  

 _“_ How?” He whispered to her and her hand slipped downwards to give his ass another gentle squeeze.  

“Be good and you’ll find out.” She replied and she could feel his body relax into her. Damn, she loved doing this to him.  

 _“_ Hello, you two. Having fun?” 

Tina smile as Leta waddled over to them. She was seven months pregnant and was eagerly waiting for it to end. Theseus had been hovering over her the whole night, much to her discontent and it looked like she had escaped him for a while.  

“Not really.” Newt replied and Tina rolled her eyes.  

“I hear you on that.” Leta replied. “I can’t understand how your brother manages.” She gestured over to Theseus who was in a group of laughing and chatting Aurors. His eyes met hers before he noticed Leta. He strode across the room towards her and Leta swore under her breath. 

Her hand was still on his ass and Tina pressed down firmly. Newt choked and Tina hid her smile. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” She asked in a falsely concerned tone and he shot her a glare.  

“What’s going on here?” Theseus asked as he wrapped an arm around Leta. “Darling, are you sure you don’t want to-?”  

“Theseus, if you finish that sentence, I will hex you.” Leta grit out. “I’m fine, stop hovering.” Theseus’s brows furrowed in concern but he wisely remained silent.  

“Ah, Newt, there are some people very interested in your potion using the Sweeping Evil.” Theseus said, gesturing to a group standing off by the bar. 

“I hope you told them to bugger off.” He replied sourly and Theseus tutted with disapproval.  

“Come on, I’ll go with you.” He replied. Tina nudged him gently.  

“Go on, love. I bet it’ll be good.” She said, placing an emphasis on the word ‘good’. His pupils dilated and he gave a shaky nod before letting his brother lead him off.  

“Oh, you have got to teach me that trick.” Leta said with admiration and Tina flushed. She and Newt’s escapades hadn’t gotten past the discerning eye of Leta and she had slowly pieced things together.  

Tina had never been more embarrassed. 

“I wish Theseus could let loose like that once in a while.” Leta murmured bitterly. “I’m pregnant, not an invalid. I can handle a good fucking.” Tina felt her face heat up and she was certain she was sporting an impressive blush. 

“You might have better luck in the mornings.” Tina said, deliberately avoiding Leta’s gaze. “Newt’s always...ready to go when he wakes up.” 

“Porpentina Scamander, you wanton witch.” Leta said slyly and Tina desperately looked for someone else to talk to.  _Where are nosy reporters when you need them?_  She’d take fielding questions about whether she was pregnant or not as opposed to talking about this with Leta. 

“You and I need to have a talk about these maneuvers of yours, Tina.” Leta said and Tina frantically shook her head. “Fine, keep your secrets.” Leta said with a mock pout.  

 _I fully intend on doing so._  

* * *

 

Their coats hung themselves as Tina and Newt stepped into their home. Newt had put down the animals before they left so there was no need to wait. Tina’s eyes darkened as she took in her husband’s figure. She could feel the arousal thrumming through her veins and she gave a content sigh. Taking, Newt by the arm she apperated towards the bedroom. 

“Bed. Now.” She commanded and Newt scrambled over to the bed. His hands went to his buttons and Tina stopped him with a look. “Did I say you could undress?” She asked and he shook his head. “Lie back and no touching.” 

He did as she asked and Tina casually began to undress herself. With every article of clothing that came off, Newt’s flush grew and Tina smirked. His dress pants gave such a pretty outline of his cock and she instinctively licked her lips. “Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with you.” She said darkly and Newt let out a small whine. 

She stripped down till she was laid bare and Newt swore at the sight of her inner thighs gleaming with wetness. “Fuck, darling, let me taste you, please, please. Come sit on my face, love.” Newt pleaded and Tina bit back a moan. Now was not the time to give in. 

“Such an impatient thing.” She murmured to herself as she climbed on the bed and shuffled on her knees to meet him. She lightly fingered his buttons before undoing them, planting soft, wet kisses on his chest and lower abdomen. She coquettishly looked up at him and a full body shudder went through Newt.  

She bent over his crotch and teasingly pulled down his zipper with her teeth. “Tina, I swear if you don’t touch me, I will- .” His voice shuttered off into a desperate moan as she reached into his boxers and gripped him. He was thick and hard against his thigh and she gave him a teasing stroke. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve giving me orders.” She replied, swiping her thumb over the head of his cock. He was already leaking precum and Tina entertained the thought of just sucking him off till he was crying with need.  _Focus, Tina._  “You think after teasing me I’m going to let you come so easily? No, I’m going to fuck you till you’re screaming for me.” She said huskily. 

“Then fucking do so.” Newt snapped.  

“Well, you’re not going to get far with that attitude.” She murmured as she tugged his pants and boxers off. He was now lying as bare as she was and Tina let her eyes rove over his body. She’d seen him bare dozens of times but every time was like the first time. He was scarred from all his adventures and while he could be self-conscious about them, she’d always thought they were beautiful. “Can’t wait to add my marks to these.” She whispered, trailing her fingers across his abdomen and he shivered. 

“Tina!” He whined and she chuckled.  

“Fine.” She replied. She murmured a spell and Newt squirmed as he felt himself slick up. “Spread your legs for me.” She commanded and he did so instantly. She slowly slipped a finger into him and Newt sank back into the sheets.  

“More, more, I need more.” He whined and she added another finger. Newt groaned as she stretched him out and Tina rubbed her thighs together. She was dripping wet and he wasn’t the only one eager for release. She added a third finger and his back arched in pleasure. “Tina, please fuck me. Please, I need it, Tina please.” Newt sobbed. She pulled back with a smirk and whispered a spell. 

Her clit began to throb and Tina shuddered. She could feel it begin to lengthen and grow and her hand fisted in the sheets. Newt looked up at her and his mouth watered as he watched her cock form. “You’re not going to last long enough to fuck me so I might as well suck you off.” He said hungrily and Tina glared at him. 

“Those are some pretty big words, love.” Tina replied coolly but, on the inside, she was desperately hoping she could prove him wrong. She fought back a shiver as she held her length in her hand and slowly fed it into him. “Sweet Circe, you’re sucking me in.” She said faintly as she pushed into him. She watched as her cock slid into his wet hole and fought the urge to fuck him open.   

“Fuck me, I can take it.” Newt gasped as he flexed around her, clearly having the same thoughts. His words were beginning to slur and his eyes had taken on that hazy, glazed effect he got when he was too deep in pleasure to think rationally. He was steadily dripping precum on his stomach and his cock jerked as she slid in deeper. 

“Easy, darling. Easy.” Tina panted as she pushed into him. She wasn’t on the small side and the last thing either of them wanted was having to stop because she hurt him. “Fuck, how are you this tight?” She moaned. Every push into him meant more of the wet, warm, tight cavern around her and her body quivered with the sensation.  

She pushed until she bottomed out in him. Newt mewled in pleasure and wrapped his legs around her waist. “Easy, precious. Get used to me first, I don’t want to hurt you.” Tina said soothingly. Newt shuddered against her, color blooming on his face and chest. She could feel him pulsing around her and Tina mentally recited the effects and uses of Murtlap venom. If she came now, she'd never live it down.  

“Need, please, please, Tina.” Newt slurred and Tina brushed the hair away from his eyes. His pupils were blown and he was looking at her like she was the key to unlocking the secrets of the natural world. She tried a gentle thrust and her fingers dug into his hips. “Tina, please!” Newt pleaded but Tina kept her gentle thrusts, forcing herself to get used to it.  _Let him beg. It’ll teach him a good lesson._  Newt was a writhing mess of groans and pants and she gripped him harder. 

She took his hand and placed it on his lower abdomen. “Feel that?” She whispered darkly, referring to the feel of her thrusting through his skin. Newt’s eyes widened. “That’s me filling you, fucking you,  **owning you**.” His eyes rolled back with pleasure and he let out a guttural moan. “You’re mine. My perfect, good boy.” 

“Yours, yours, faster.” Newt gasped. He reached to stroke himself off and Tina slapped his hand away, much to his discontent. 

“You cum on my cock or not at all.”  Tina growled. “Since you were so eager to taunt me, I’m going to return the favour.” Newt’s eyes lit up and Tina was instantly suspicious. 

“That’s okay, gives me more time to tell you how much I love having you in me.” Newt whispered and her stomach flipped.  _Fucker_. He flexed around her and all the air left her lungs. “You want to take me, don’t you? Fuck me till I can’t move, till all I can do is lie here and take your cock.” Tina’s thrusts faltered and Newt pulled her in closer.  

“Newt, I swear I will-” 

“Are you going to cum in me? Fill me till I’m a sloppy mess?” Newt whispered and Tina couldn’t hold back her moan. “Because I want it. I want it so bad, Tina, please give me your cum.”  _Bugger._ She couldn’t fight that.  

“You fucking wanker.” Tina snapped before pulling back and fucking into him. Newt let out a yelp but she was done listening. Her hand went to his throat and she held him firmly enough for him to feel it but not hurt him. Newt keened as she frantically thrust in and out of him. His hands clawed at her and she had the vague thought that she was probably going to need a healing spell after this. Her thighs were burning but she couldn’t stop if she tried.  

He felt better than anything she’d ever experienced and she couldn’t stay out of him. “That’s it, love. You’re taking me so well, precious. Who’s my good whore?” The word slipped out before she could stop it and Tina felt fear flash through her. She opened her mouth to apologize but was stopped by his frantic moans. 

“I’m your good whore.” Newt breathed out. “Yours, Tina. All yours, you own me.” She should have felt ashamed at the effects his words had on her but as of right now, she didn’t care. She tugged him into a teeth clashing, lip bruising kiss. Newt’s hands ran through her hair, desperate to keep a hold on some part of her. A particularly hard thrust had him seeing stars and he keened loudly.  

At this moment, he couldn’t tell which way was up or down, all he could think of were her words, her cock, her feel,  **her**. “You’re going to cum for me, aren’t you?” Tina breathed, her eyes wild and feral.  

She looked like a predator who had its prey in its sights and he had never been happier to be her prey. “Going to spend your seed all over yourself like a good whore?” Newt nodded frantically. “Go ahead, precious.” She continued. “Let me see you cum.” Newt convulsed as his cock throbbed, spewing out a flood of cum on his belly. His mouth was open in a silent scream and Tina couldn’t take it anymore. 

“There you go, sweetheart.” Tina growled as her thrusts became erractic. “F-Fuck, I’m going to cum. Going to fill you with it, need to see it dripping out of you, _fuuck_.” Her orgasm hit her like a freight train and Tina doubled over as she spurted into him. In the back of her mind, she knew she was leaving bruises but she couldn’t think past the feel of his hole rhythmically clenching around her and the euphoria rushing through her veins. 

“I can feel it, s’good.” Newt slurred as he felt her shot in him. Tina jerked against him, almost as though she was trying to fuck her cum deeper in him. The thought made Newt whine. Tina felt the spell wear off and she collapsed next to him. Her clit had shrunk back to normal and she winced. _My thighs are going to punish me in the morning._  

Newt reached out for her and she gathered him into her arms. He was shivering against her and she dropped a kiss on his forehead.  

“Shh, precious. I’m right here.” Tina murmured as she let him wrap himself around her. She murmured a spell and the sweat and other bodily fluids were wicked off them. Tina summoned her wand and hastily held the tip of it to his mouth. 

“ _Aguamenti.”_   

Newt gratefully drank his fill and Tina continued her barrage of kisses and praise. “So good for me, love. So perfect, you took me so well.” She murmured and warmth spread through him. He was still a little light headed and her praise wasn’t helping in terms of stopping his giddiness. 

“How about I run you a bath and we take it together?” She asked and Newt nodded with a giggle. Tina bit back a laugh. “How are you feeling, love? I need words.” She asked. 

“Floaty. S’nice, bath please?” He asked, looking up at her with a loopy smile. Tina chuckled softly.  

“Alright, I can do that. I’ll put in some of those oils you like, how does that sound?” She asked and Newt nodded enthusiastically. Tina drew him in closer and Newt cuddled into her chest. He was probably going to be out like this for the next hour but she didn’t mind. If anything, she loved it. She was the only he let see him like this and she was going to treasure every moment of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the thought of Tina as a domme. Like...holy fuck she'd be perfect at it. I also love the thought of Newt just spreading his legs and letting her take him. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take Me Apart And Make Me Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836751) by [HotChocolate24 (Cadburytrooper96)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/HotChocolate24)




End file.
